


cold as numbers, but let's dance

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Blackmail, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas. The request for this one was: "this miiiight be difficult given the two people but i'm super curious to see if you can come up with something. mason/nancy with dirty talk."





	

There's something undeniably appealing about sitting at Mason's desk. A part of that, she's sure, has to do with the rush of power it affords her, the feeling of mental superiority he must feel whenever he sits here.

She can't deny that it's been fun, messing with the things on his desk, routinely beating him at Aggregation... if there's one thing she likes, it's bringing him down a notch or two. It's no surprise, really, that Ellie asked her to annihilate his high score in exchange for her getting to snoop his work space. Totally worth it.

Getting up early has its perks.

Mason isn't set to get in until eight-- usually right on the dot almost to a fault-- and Nancy is more than happy to get some of her snooping done long before the day begins and she has to start avoiding people catching her. As much as she enjoys sneaking around-- and she truly does--

"What are you doing?!"

Nancy feels herself freeze, closing her eyes to wince preemptively before spinning around to face Mason, being sure to look as innocent as possible.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making a component design to send down to be printed."

"No, not that-- even though you don't even have access to the lab and shouldn't have been able to get into my computer in the first place-- no, ignoring that, I just wanted confirmation that you're the one who's been messing with my things."

"Oh."

"Someone's moved my things. Someone will pay."

"I remember."

"And now someone's been caught in the act."

"All right, you caught me."

She rolls her eyes, but before she can just grab her bag and leave, his hands wrap about the armrests on either side of her, blocking her in.

"I know I did. See, I thought it was you. And now I have proof."

"Congratulations. You have proof. Though I sincerely doubt anyone but you is actually going to care about it."

"They won't care about that. But I think Victor will care about how much you've been sneaking into the lab. And I have proof of that, too."

Of course he has proof. Just a few moments ago she was sitting right in front of it.

She's quiet for a long moment, narrowing her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"You already told me that you're not a pushover. You also have a lot of nerve. I'd like to see you humiliated. Just a little bit."

He nods, pulling back as Nancy cocks her head at him somewhat curiously, Mason leaning back against the wall of his office, arms and ankles likewise crossed as he looks at her somewhat expectantly.

"I... don't think I understand."

"Don't worry. I'll make it easy enough even for someone like you to understand. We'll start slow. Take off your pants."

"What?!"

"You heard me. And don't even think about trying to make a run for it. It would be easy, yes, but I've already got Victor all queued up and ready to call. All I have to do is press this convenient little green button. Now take off your pants."

"What, so you can get off to it?"

"Not at all. I think you'll be surprised to find that I won't get aroused by this. I just want to watch you be humiliated."

"So blackmail, then."

"No. This is just for me. No recording or anything."

He waves his phone screen in front of her demonstratively, where, sure enough, Victor's number is just waiting to be dialed.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"I'm not asking you to. Would be rather difficult seeing as I don't expect to be getting hard."

Nancy takes in a deep breath, deliberating. She could just abandon the case. Get kicked off. Be sent home. Give up.

But she can't. It's not in her nature. She has to solve the mystery. And besides--

She's done worse for her investigations in the past.

So she starts undoing her jeans. Slow at first. Just a button. Then the zipper--

"I don't need a striptease; just take it off."

Nancy rolls her eyes, finally just lifting her ass high enough to where she can slide the material down.

"That far's fine." Just beneath the knees, then. Great. "Now the underwear."

She wishes it were less clinical. She's not even sure if she'd prefer it to be more sexual-- less formulaic, less about humiliation, more about pleasure, watching Mason tug his own pants down and pull out his cock--

Stop right there.

"Stop looking so disgusted with yourself; your body is not nearly that repulsive."

Throwing him a somewhat sarcastic look amidst her glowering at him, Nancy just tugs down her pantes to join her jeans, finally resting her elbows on the armrests as she looks up at him, doing her best to appear more bored, less affected and embarrassed.

"What now?"

"Spread your legs," he nods to her knees, Nancy fighting the urge to worry her bottom lip, to flush, look sheepish, bumbling around like some inexperienced adolescent. She's an adult. She might still be a virgin, but--

"Now what?!"

This time, Nancy actually flushes, ducking her head as she feels her cheeks burn, slowly spreading her legs.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"The answer following my hypothesis and conclusion. The hypothesis being that you are a virgin, while the independent variable of the experiment would be my increasingly demanding orders and the dependent variable your reaction. My conclusion is that you are a virgin. I would appreciate knowing if I was correct. Not entirely necessary, because I'm usually right, but nice nonetheless."

"Yes."

"Good. Glad we got that out of the way. A little farther."

"What?"

"Your legs. Spread them far enough so that I can actually see what's between them."

She can feel heat rising to her cheeks anew, Nancy taking in a deep, calming breath and spreading her legs a good bit wider.

"That's better. Now that we've established that you're a virgin, let's establish another thing."

"And what's that?"

"Have you touched yourself before?"

The shame coloring her cheeks is less than subtle, Nancy swallowing hard before finally shaking her head.

"Well, I didn't want to have to teach you, but I suppose I don't have a lot of choice in the matter."

She's glaring tersely at the floor, her lips drawn together tightly. "You could just forget about the whole thing and just let me leave."

"And quit while I'm ahead? No way."

"Well, I'm not an idiot. In theory, I know what to do."

"So do most men. It's easy to theoretically know things. Less to be any good at them practically. Put your fore and middle fingers together-- yeah, like that. Put them in your mouth. Not too far; you just need to get the pads wet. Good. Now spread your labia open."

Nancy winces. "Do we really have to use the most clinical term you can think of? I'm not an anatomy textbook."

"Fine. Spread your pussy lips open."

She can't believe she actually asked him to switch to that. If possible, this is worse, because no matter what he says, he sounds so damn clinical.

Well, no going back now.

"Okay. See that?"

"I know what a clitoris is, Mason."

"So touch it."

Okay, that she's a bit less comfortable with, Nancy taking in a deep breath as she rewets the pads of her fingers before carefully, gently touching her clit.

There's a sharp intake of breath, Nancy's eyes widening somewhat as she promptly pulls her hand back, Mason just cocking a brow.

"Keep going."

Swallowing hard, Nancy bites down on her bottom lip as she tries again, promptly pulling her hand back with a sharp whimper of pain.

"It's really sensitive."

She can't believe she's just talking about this sort of thing with him now, almost casually, that this is what her life has come to. But here she is.

"Touch it through your labia."

"Which one?"

"Either."

This time when she tries to touch herself, she surprises herself by not pulling back from her own body in abject horror; instead, her jaw drops as her eyes close, a sharp gasp leaving her.

"Oh--"

"Yeah. Now you're doing it right."

"That's it? You just want me to touch myself like this? For how long?"

"However long it takes for you to come and then some."

"What?"

"Nothing unclear about it. Unless you don't know what coming means."

"I know what it means to come," she hears herself grind out through tightly clenched teeth, speeding up her fingers somewhat. If she can just get herself to come--

"Finger yourself."

Nancy's eyes widen as she looks back at him, her finger momentarily stilling. "Excuse me?"

"That complaining just lost you your last five minutes of work."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's the way most women work."

"Well, maybe I'm not most women."

"Of course you are. Most women are most women."

"That implies I couldn't be the exception."

"You're not. And you're wasting your time arguing with me when you could be getting this over with."

"You're not exactly making this sound more appealing."

"Oh, I'm not? I'm sorry, let me just fix that for you-- oh wait, that's right. I don't care."

"Do you even do this with yourself?"

"Would you get on with it already? And it's okay to say it, you know. Masturbation. Not that difficult a word to properly enunciate.

Nancy resists the urge to punch him, instead leaning back in his seat to start moving her fingers over her clit again-- fast, slow, fast, fast, slow-- occasionally using more or less pressure--

It feels good; at least that much she has to admit. Not that she'd ever actually give him that satisfaction aloud.

"You know, I actually c-can multitask about as well as most people-- pretty sure I can talk to you and do this at the same time."

"That's a shame. If you were any good at actually pleasing yourself, you wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else."

"Oh, and I take it you're so much better at it?"

"I did not say that. I'm just not denying it. But to answer your question, yes, I masturbate, much like all men that don't want to soil their bed sheets. See? Logical."

"Well, some people haven't exactly had a lot of practice."

"You're still not fingering yourself."

Nancy stares up at him somewhat darkly, a soft huff leaving her as she keeps moving her fingers almost languidly over her clit.

"Maybe I like taking my time."

"Maybe you should take a bit less time. Or else I'm just going to do it for you."

"I already said I wasn't sleeping with you!"

"And I'm still not planning on it. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't just… put my superior skills to use and help out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would, actually. Not sure you want to try me on that. I'm not sure if you'd like the result. Who knows, maybe all this aggression is just a desperate, latent longing..."

Nancy rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. No."

"Okay, this is going nowhere fast," he sighs. "Fine. Close your eyes."

"Why."

"Are you always this bad at taking orders? Just do it. You'll find out why soon enough."

"Yes," she answers his question, huffing again before closing her eyes.

"Lean your head back. Good. Make sure you're comfortable. Keep your finger moving, but not too fast. Start out slow. You don't want to put too much pressure on yourself to actually reach the finish line, or it'll never happen."

"How do you even know s-so much about this--"

"I may look like I've never gotten laid, but I am actually familiar with both theory and practice. It's formulaic. There's truly little that has to be altered from one individual to the next. Sure, everyone gets off slightly differently, but the general idea is the same on all of them. Then once you've got the formula down, you can branch out. Now. Keep your right hand there and finger yourself with the other one."

Nancy hesitates. Draws her fingers into her mouth, taking a moment to wet them… and finally sliding them inside of her with a soft gasp.

"Do you have... any sexual fantasies whatsoever? I mean, I assume you're still warm-blooded and human."

Nancy bites back the urge to think about Frank, trying to will images of Ned into her mind. But, as she quickly discovers, it's more or less fruitless. It's just because she talked to Frank more recently. At least, that's what she's trying to tell herself now; after all, it's not like she's thinking about Joe's--

"Don't you think you've humiliated me enough by now?"

"Mmmmno. I want to watch you fall apart. And I'll help you get there if I really need to."

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't."

"Then let's work toward that, shall we?"

"You really don't have to sound so condescending when you say that."

"Oh, but I do. This is, after all, all for me and my viewing pleasure. So close your eyes again and tell me if you have any fantasies whatsoever."

She's considering just leaving. But she's already come this far. She's not really sure how much of her dignity she'd really save by leaving now, just as she's not really sure just how much worse it could really get just by finishing in front of him.

"Fine," she grinds the word out with a glower before closing her eyes again. "Yes. I have one."

Of course, it just had to be about Frank Hardy, didn't it?

"The person you're thinking about. Are they male?"

"... yes?"

"All right. I want you to push your fingers in as deep as you can and start actually fingering yourself instead of just having them in there. In and out. Slow. Then, once that feels comfortable, speed up a bit."

Her teeth clamp down on her bottom lip as she speeds the fingers atop her clit up somewhat, pressing the others inside of her, her breathing hitching just a bit.

"Now start imagining it's his fingers inside of you. This... would ideally be the part where you'd start moving them."

Nancy stalls. Swallows hard. It's almost as though her conscience won't let her, Nancy slowly squeezing her eyes shut as she starts to wince--

"Oh for god's sakes... if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"Huh?"

Her eyes open in time for her to catch Mason coming up behind her, one hand on her shoulder-- presumably to keep her in place-- the other swatting away her hands.

"Put those things away. You're completely useless. Now close your eyes."

"... no."

"Close your eyes, or I'll make you keep this going until you've come at least three times."

Taking in a deep, aggravated breath, Nancy lets her eyes flutter closed again-- only to feel his fingers-- two of them-- pressing inside of her, his thumb moving to tease at her clit, Nancy gasping sharply as her jaw drops once more.

"O-oh-- ohhh--"

"Better, isn't it?" She's not about to answer that. "This time, I want you to imagine it actually is me doing this."

"-- why?"

"Because. I'm the one putting in the work. I might as well have that work go appreciated. Besides. It'll be easier, seeing as you saw me most recently and it's my voice you're hearing."

His breath is just hot enough against the shell of her ear to be distracting, Nancy letting out a shaky whimper.

He's too good at this for his own right, Mason continuing on, slow and steady, the wet, squelching noise from her cunt almost deafening in the otherwise silent office. It's upsettingly easy to think about him in a sexual way in this context, and she's not sure she's entirely too happy about that, how turned on she's getting at the thought of not his fingers, but his--

"I-- think you might be-- enjoying this."

Projecting. Just a little bit.

"Of course I'm enjoying this. I like watching my opponents falter before my very eyes. If fighting is sure to result in victory..."

"I d-didn't mean it like that--" her breaths are starting to come faster Nancy biting down on her lip to try and keep quiet, not wanting even for a second to give him the satisfaction.

"Mmmaybe. But not for the reasons you think."

"Wh-why, then?"

"Because. You're a formidable opponent. I wouldn't have want to see you humiliated in the first place if I didn't see you as something of an intellectual adversary."

His words throw her off enough that she opens her eyes, Nancy staring ahead of herself as another loud gasp-turned-moan leaves her. Mason respects her? Is that what he just said?

"Close your eyes."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then we might have a bit of a problem."

"Wh-why?"

"Because I was going to say that you should imagine something else next, but that will be difficult if you have your eyes open."

"... what if I'd prefer a m-more... hands-on version?"

"Don't try to talk around the issue. Don't be one of those people."

"It... just s-seems unfair that only I'd get to finish--"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I help you out if you promise we never talk about this ever again."

"... deal."

Drawing his fingers out of and away from her cunt, Mason pulls back, undoing his slacks and slowly unzipping as he comes around to her front, starting to stroke his cock.

"But only if you keep touching yourself while you're at it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Guiding his hand away, Nancy moves onto her knees-- pants still caught around her ankles-- before slowly gathering his-- surprisingly?-- sizeable cock in her hand, her free one continuing to tease at her clit as she slowly wraps her lips around his head--

Typically, wearing a ponytail is just a matter of basic efficiency in her line of work. In this case, though, she almost wishes she hadn't, Mason wrapping his hand around the base of it to start to guide her-- slow at first, then more insistently.

"You can do better than that; we both know that mouth is capable of so much more than just asking questions..."

He's large-- and girthy, too, for that matter, Nancy feeling herself gag as he buries his cock in her throat, Masons' head falling back with a groan.

"Fuck, it's been way too long--" He finally lets her go, Nancy sucking in a sharp breath of air before starting to move her mouth up and down his shaft once more.

"You are actually a lot better at that than I expected."

She does her best to glare up at him, but when she's just met with a self-satisfied smirk from him, she knows fully well that he wouldn't care no matter how long or how menacingly she tried to glower up at him. Of course, it doesn't help that her pussy is starting to sound sopping wet as Nancy presses a lone digit inside of herself with a sharp whimper around his cock.

"Mmm... if I'm not mistaken, I would almost say that you sound like you're enjoying this. All right. Take a deep breath... I want to feel you gag on my cock again." Pushing his length back into her throat, Mason cocks a brow. "Now... don't make a sound until I tell you to... and if you do, I'm going to stop and wait until you can be quiet again, like a good little girl."

She can feel her eyes roll back, lightheadedness hitting her as her fingers speed up on herself, Nancy just barely holding back the urge to moan around his length.

"Juuust like that." He finally pulls her back off of him again with a smirk. "Go ahead. I can tell you want to say something."

"I'm not a little girl."

"Only little girls say that."

"And people who aren't little girls!"

"They wouldn't care enough to protest." He pats her cheek somewhat condescendingly before smiling down at her almost fondly.

"Put my dick back in your mouth. I'd like to come sometime this century."

... never mind.

Pursing her lips as she shoots him a dark glare, Nancy wraps her lips about his shaft once more, slowly licking the underside of his cock, more than a little satisfied to hear him be the one groaning for once, her fingers starting to move over her clit again, a low moan leaving her as she stills, feeling herself start to get close--

Pulling off him, Nancy lets out a low whine of frustration, Mason, rolling his eyes.

"God almighty, come here--" Grabbing the back of her head again, he shoves his cock down her throat to some surprise from her, the movement unexpected. "I know you can take my cock, stop whining-- you're too good at this to complain about it now--"

She can't even help how wet his word have been making her, how flustered his praise has left her as she looks up at him to hold his gaze, Mason's brow cocked, the corners of his lips just upturned enough to give away his amusement, if not outright contentment--

Feeling him speed up, Nancy whimpers again, her fingers this time moving to slip back inside of herself as he guides her head up and down his cock, his head falling back with a loud groan.

"Fuck-- yes-- just like that--"

She can feel his cock coming in her throat, pulsing there long before his come follows, Nancy moaning far more loudly than she initially intended. Patient. Waiting for him to finish before slowly pulling back to swallow, Nancy licking her lips as Mason promptly tucks himself back in and closes his pants.

"Sit down already."

"Why?"

"Just do it so I don't have to lift you into the damn chair."

She complies, if somewhat slowly, Mason shooting her a chiding glare as she situates herself again.

"Okay, what now?"

"Now you shut up and let me get you off already." Shoving her legs apart, he's quick to thrust two of his fingers inside of her, his thumb back on her clit. "Close your eyes and pretend it's my cock. It'll make this all of this go a lot faster."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Don't be contrarian. It still doesn't suit you. Honestly," he continues on, curling his fingers inside of her only to be met with a sharp gasp, Nancy's eyes widening as her hips arch up, her breathing shallow and ragged at best, "if you were going to be here longer, I'd just suggest we make this a permanent arrangement. Unless I've totally misread this social exchange. Wouldn't be the first time."

"You-- haven't," Nancy manages to get out, biting down on her bottom lip as though in a desperate effort to achieve some semblance of control even as Mason appears completely disaffected once more. Smug bastard.

"Although I'd have to insist on incorporating spanking in the future... probably restraints at the very least to keep you in line."

"You m-make it sound like you-- can't accomplish that on your own."

"No, I can. Just more fun that way."

"I don't believe you."

"What, that I can keep you in line?"

She nods. "Prove it."

He cocks another curious brow at that even as he seems to be looking more pleased with himself than ever, his fingers curling inside of her once again before starting to thrust in that configuration alongside his thumb, still moving expertly over her clit, her hips arching up, lips parted, moans spilling out like water--

"Oh god!"

"Hips down," he orders easily, the words quickly accompanied by his hand's gentle pressure on her thigh to draw her back onto the chair, firm, stronger than she'd expected, "and silence."

That one's going to be harder to achieve, Nancy quickly reaching her peak, breathing rapid, whimpers taking the place of words now--

"Oh-- _mm_ \--!"

What she _didn't_ expect was for him to lean in and actually kiss her to get what he wants, stubborn as ever-- possibly actually as stubborn as her-- Nancy's body seeming to fight his hand's restraints as she feels herself tumble over the edge, Mason promptly stilling, likely from the telling sensation of her pussy's clenching around his fingers as he swallows all of her moans and whimpers as they keep coming, her legs fighting the restraint of her jeans around her ankles, his tongue surprising her as it demands entrance and then simply takes what it wants. She can't be all too upset about it. He's shockingly good at that, too.

"M-mm--"

her cunt is still throbbing even as he pulls back from her again, slowly withdrawing his hand from between her legs, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"I take it you-- have _that_ down to a science, too?"

"No," he smiles as Nancy does her best to put herself back together as quickly as possible, all things considered. "You're just surprisingly easy to kiss."


End file.
